


around and around

by adamantine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Ye Olde Tabloids, post azure moon, side f!Byelth/Mercedes, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: Shocking news about Dimitri’s love life is leaked to the press. Except—who exactly is this mysterious woman he’s been spotted with!?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	around and around

**Author's Note:**

> F!Byleth & Mercedes are married in this (just like my last Azure Moon run). Any other ships are in the eyes of the beholder.

On a lovely spring morning, Annette awakes with a yawn and prepares herself a fragrant cup of rose petal blend tea (the good kind imported directly from Gloucester—a birthday gift from her father) and reads the weekly gazettes.

_KING DIMITRI GOES ON ROMANTIC GETAWAY WITH MYSTERY WOMAN_

_Fódlan’s most eligible bachelor finally spoken for?_

Annette delicately spits out her tea.

The ink on the gazette smears; she frantically tries to save it before it’s completely ruined. As she does, she reads the shocking news printed on the page.

_King Dimitri I of Fódlan was spotted last moon traveling with a tall dark-haired beauty in Itha. A source close to the King confirms His Majesty is in the process of formally courting this mystery woman, with the trip being a romantic one in nature, perhaps to secure an engagement._

_The pair spent several days at an upscale inn forgoing staying at the Blaiddyd castle in Itha. Witnesses say the King appeared besotted by the possible future queen, with the couple seen embracing—_

The rest of the gazette is unreadable, the words blurred beyond recognition. No matter, she certainly got the gist of the article.

His Majesty, courting someone! “A dark-haired beauty” the gazette claimed. She searches through her memory for such a woman and comes up short. Dark hair is somewhat uncommon in Faerghus, though she supposes the woman might hail from the east or the south—or perhaps a foreigner? A beauty from across the sea smitten by the Savior King? How romantic!

She has to send her congratulations to His Majesty right away. Normally, she disregards the gossip published in the gazettes but this time it’s good news, not a malicious rumor about this or that lord cheating on his wife, so she doubts the King will be upset about its publishment.

After class, she’ll track down Mercie who is in town with the Archbishop, and ask her if she knows anything about His Majesty’s betrothed. She might from the Archbishop—it’s hardly as if the King can plan a wedding without involving the Church. The other person that might know something is Felix, but it feels insensitive to ask him about such a topic.

Poor Felix! Perhaps she’ll stop by the bakery near the School of Sorcery and buy him a slice of his favorite cake. Ah, it’s really not fair! She’s thrilled the King has found someone he loves but she hates the thought of Felix being miserable because of it.

Though—he seemed fine the other week when he took her out for dinner as a late birthday gift as he had been in Fraldarius during the actual date this year. She doubts the King could a relationship a secret from him considering how much time they spend together. With that in mind, it doesn’t seem the King’s engagement has negatively affected him. If anything he seemed relaxed with barely a trace of his usual grouchy self. He laughed when she refused to sing for him and smiled for the entirety of their dinner—hardly the behavior of a heartbroken man.

Hmm, she’ll definitely have to check on him now that news has broken to the public, but if she’s correct and he knows about the King’s engagement it seems unexpectedly there’s nothing to worry about. Felix has come to terms with His Majesty’s engagement.

_____

With the way Annie is squealing in excitement, it takes Mercedes a moment to realize it’s not _her_ engagement she’s celebrating but Dimitri’s. An engagement that is apparently not yet public.

“Hmm, I haven’t heard anything from Byleth about this,” Mercedes muses. “Thought he might have asked her to keep it a secret.” They might be married but Byleth has always been empathetic to the feelings of others; it was part of why Mercedes loved her so.

“Ugh, I just want to know! I can’t think of anyone that fits the description other than maybe Shamir.”

Mercedes has to suppress a smile; it’s quite unlikely the mystery woman is Shamir. “Hmm, I don’t know if that makes sense. How did this gazette hear about it anyway? Are you certain it’s Dimitri they saw?”

“The timing makes sense. He did travel north a few weeks ago and it’s not like that trip was a secret. Maybe someone followed him?”

“How horrible.” To be followed like that—Mercedes feels immensely thankful no one has ever done such a thing to her and Byleth.

“Ugh, you’re right,” Annie says guiltily. “I didn’t think of it that way. I was just so happy His Majesty found someone! I was going to pay a visit to Felix later; I guess I’ll ask him about it before I make a bigger fool of myself.”

“Come now Annie, you’re not a fool. You just see the best in people. That’s not a bad thing. Do you know who else went on the trip with Dimitri?”

“A few of the guards and I think Ashe from the knights? Yes! It was definitely Ashe. He gave me a birthday present before he left.”

“I’ll ask Ashe if he saw anything suspicious. I know it’s not my business, but I hate the thought of someone following Dimitri around. He deserves a little privacy.”

Ashe in his quarters. He’s delighted to see Mercedes, asking how she and Byleth have been in that sincere boyish way of his she’s always been fond of. It makes her miss not living in Fhirdiad full time, but she wouldn’t trade her life with Byleth for anything.

Such a shame she can’t warp from one corner of Fódlan to another as she pleases! The energy requirements are sadly too immense to make such a warp spell possible.

“Annie was telling me there was a gazette that published something about Dimitri’s trip last moon,” Mercedes asks once she’s settled in a comfortable chair across from Ashe. “It was rather personal—you didn’t see anyone following him, did you? Or perhaps, you don’t think anyone that went on the trip gave them the information?”

Ashe groans and hits his head on his desk. “Not that article,” he moans. “I was really hoping no one would see it. I don’t think His Majesty is aware of it yet.”

“Goodness. Is it untrue then? For all my misgivings on how they came to the information, I was still happy to hear Dimitri has fallen in love.”

Ashe groans again. There are dark circles under his eyes and his shirt is misbuttoned; Mercedes has a strong desire to tuck him into bed. “Actually, I don’t know. We thought His Majesty was resting at the Blaiddyd castle in Itha. That’s where I was the entire time, along with his guards. The servants were bringing him food—it really seemed like he was there! But then, on the day we were scheduled to leave, he rode up to the gates on a new horse and wished us all a good morning. He hadn’t been at the castle at all! None of us had noticed him leave. It was an embarrassment. So, to answer your questions, it’s highly unlikely he was followed. It seems instead he got unlucky and someone at the inn recognized him.”

“Oh my.” It sounds very much like Dimitri snuck away to meet with his mystery lover. How daring of him! Perhaps there is a truth to the engagement rumor after all. “Is this the first time he’s done such a thing?”

“Of course! And it won’t happen again!” Ashe nods confidently. “Because from now on, I’ll be watching his every move!” He raises his fist in the air triumphantly.

Mercedes politely clears her throat.

“That didn’t come out right. I haven’t been sleeping well. I’ve been trying to destroy every copy of that gazette before Felix hears of it.”

Mercedes feels a twinge of alarm. “Oh? Whatever for?”

“Because I haven’t told him we lost track of His Majesty yet. And also, you know. He won’t be happy with the subject matter as well.”

“I see. In that case, I’m sorry Ashe. Annie went to speak with him about the article a little earlier.”

“Oh no.”

_____

Felix bursts into Ashe’s office not long after Mercedes leaves. Ashe’s collection of curios, resting innocently on a shelf by the door, rattle from the force of his entrance. A white toy cat from Morfis waves its paw up and down.

“How could you just lose the King for a week and not realize it!”

As expected, Felix appears not to be taking the news of His Majesty’s rendezvous with a secret lover well. Not well at all.

“This is unacceptable! I can’t believe—“ Felix rants and raves at Ashe, angrily pacing around the room as he does.

Obviously, his anger and focus on the losing His Majesty part of the situation is his attempt to mask the pain of his heartbreak. Ashe isn’t blind. He knows romantic devotion when he sees it. He once read a story about a knight in love with his lord that made him cry, like, fifteen times. He actually let Felix borrow it but Felix claimed it was “incomprehensible nonsense” and “effectively unreadable.” Ashe is pretty sure he read it though because it looked like someone cried all over the scene where the knight is reunited with his lord after believing him dead for nearly a decade (Ashe easily notices the water stains as he’s careful about these things—a habit born from years of not owning the books he reads).

“His Majesty is very crafty!” Ashe says defensively when Felix pauses long enough to give him a chance to get a word in. “The servants were clearly in on it, as they were pretending to bring him food. Not that I’m blaming them for anything! They wouldn’t be able to disobey direct orders from His Majesty.”

“This can’t happen again.”

“It won’t,” Ashe assures him. “We’ll go to greater lengths when checking up on His Majesty in the future.”

“Good.” Felix abruptly slumps, as if defeated. ”We can't let news of this spread. It will give people—assassins and such—the wrong idea.”

_Ah._ There it is. Underneath all his posturing about His Majesty’s safety is the sting of his unrequited love. He wants the gossip about Dimitri’s betrothal to die down because he doesn’t want it to be true in the first place. He can’t even look at Ashe while he talks of it.

“I bought every copy I could to destroy them, but it seems it didn’t work,” Ashe informs him. “Annette was able to get her hands on one. There are probably others as well that have read it by now.”

Overcome by grief, Felix covers his face with his hands. “Dimitri, you fool,” he mutters in anguish. “What did I tell you?”

Ashe’s heart pangs in sympathy with him. Reading about heartbreak and seeing it in front of his eyes are two very different things. He takes no enjoyment in seeing Felix’s pain. He wants him to be _happy_. It’s what he wants for all his friends.

“If you ever need someone to… talk to I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

Felix uncovers his face and stares at him. “That’s—huh?”

“I’m good at keeping secrets as well,” Ashe continues. “I would never tell _anyone_ your business.” Ashe shakes his head in disgust at the very suggestion of it.

“Uh.”

“No pressure though! Just throwing it out there!”

“I’ll let people know,” Felix says awkwardly.

“Yes. People.” Ashe lets out a hopeless sigh.

After Felix leaves, Ashe sits in the silence of his office and considers his next actions. It seems like his offer to listen to Felix’s woes was completely ignored. Ashe certainly considers them to be friends, but Felix is a prickly one, always putting up barriers. The few people that can get through them are His Majesty, Ingrid, and Sylvain. He might not open up to Ashe, but to one of them— _maybe_.

His Majesty is out, of course, which leaves Ingrid and Sylvain. Ingrid, as dear as she is to Ashe as someone that shares his dreams, is in some ways as bad as Felix in matters of delicacy. Which leaves Sylvain.

Finding Sylvain is an ordeal. He has a townhouse in the city as hosting parties and inviting guests to the castle is a bit difficult, but he’s not at home when Ashe stops by. When Ashe asks after him, he’s met with a vague shrug from the servant who answers the door.

He searches nearby pubs and taverns and comes up empty. No one has seen Sylvain recently. Though—Ashe notes with some trepidation—everyone seem know exactly who Ashe is referring to even if they don’t know Sylvain by name. (“If I ever see him again—“ “You looking for that fancy northerner?” “Oh, you mean Jose? If you see him, can you tell him Clara—” “He and that blonde woman aren’t ever welcome here again! Are you their friend?” “He’s not worth the trouble Sir Knight. There are much better men out there. Say, I know just the establishment that will help ease your heartbreak.”)

Just as Ashe reaches his wit’s end, he runs into Sylvain coming from the direction of the castle. They must have missed each other earlier. Ashe tries not to let out a cry of frustration.

“Hey, Ashe,” Sylvain calls out with an easy smile.

“Sylvain! I was searching for you.”

“Me? I hope it’s for a good reason.” He winks. It doesn’t inspire confidence.

Ashe nearly turns around and calls it a day. But no—this is for Felix’s sake. Sylvain is reliable in friendship if nothing else.

That’s how despite his misgivings Ashe finds himself in Sylvain’s townhouse explaining the entire situation, including Felix’s hopeless love.

It seems Felix’s feelings for His Majesty come as a surprise to Sylvain. His eyebrows shoot up high enough to almost reach his hairline.

“Let me get this straight—His Majesty ran off with some beautiful woman, told no one about it, and now it’s being printed everywhere? Oh, and as if that wasn’t enough, you think Felix has feelings for him. _Felix._ ”

“Well, yes. Isn’t it obvious Felix in love with His Majesty?”

“The only thing Felix is in love with is that stupid sword he carries around everywhere. I’ve seen him cradle it like a baby. _Like a baby._ ”

“His Majesty gave him that sword.”

“What, really?” Sylvain looks as if he’s trying to make sense of a difficult spell. “You know he refused to tell me where he got it. I thought he just didn’t want anyone knowing about his secret sword dealer. Huh. This explains a lot of things actually.”

“This is exactly what I was afraid of, that he’s keeping it all in. His Majesty’s engagement will be difficult for him like this. We need to be there for him. I tried to get him to open up to me, but it didn’t work. You’re much closer to him. He’ll probably talk to you.”

“You’ve given me a lot to think about Ashe. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everything works out.”

Something about his wording sets off alarm bells in Ashe’s mind. “Huh?”

“All I’ve got to do is convince Felix to confess his undying love to His Majesty—piece of cake!”

“What!?”

_____

Felix in love? Felix in love! Despite Sylvain’s initial surprise, it actually makes a lot of sense. Felix has always been so damn weird about His Majesty. As kids it was _Dimitri this_ , _Dimitri that_ ; as teenagers, it was pretty much the same except with _boar_ instead of _Dimitri_.

“Hey, Ingrid,” Sylvain says over dinner. “Did you know Felix is in love with His Majesty?”

“You didn’t?” Ingrid asks through a mouthful of the meat skewer she’s devouring.

“In my defense, it’s _Felix_.”

Ingrid makes a noise of understanding as she continues to chew.

“Do you remember how he always wanted to be on His Majesty’s team when we were kids?”

“Yes, and they were both insufferable if they didn’t win.”

“You see though, right? I thought Felix was just… being more like his old self, I guess.”

“His old self that was also in love with His Majesty?”

This gives him pause. “Really? Do you think?” He remembers Felix’s irritation whenever Sylvain brought up romance over the years—to think he was in love with His Majesty the entire time. All those missed opportunities for teasing him about it—it’s really not fair.

“Maybe not the same way as now, but the way I loved Glenn might have been similar.”

“Huh. If it’s really been that long we definitely have to do something. You’ll help me right? We need to get Felix to confess before it’s too late.”

“Too late?”

Sylvain explains the article published in the gazette and what Ashe told him about His Majesty sneaking off to meet with some mystery woman.

To his surprise, Ingrid laughs.

“Uh, why are you laughing?”

“Sylvain, seriously? There’s no mystery woman. His Majesty and a dark-haired beauty? Come on, think about it. What territory does Itha border?”

“Gautier?”

“The other border,” she says in exasperation.

“Fraldarius… oh! Wait, what?”

"Obviously, whoever saw His Majesty didn’t get a good look at his companion and made an assumption.”

“Are you saying the mystery woman is Felix!?”

“Yup.”

“Wow. They need to get their eyes checked.”

_____

Ingrid doesn’t make a habit of engaging in gossip. One: it’s not very knightly and two: it’s usually all nonsense anyway. She’s learned the hard way not to judge others based on rumors. She doesn’t want to be that type of person anymore. So. She cut that sort of thing out of her life, with the sole exception of Sylvain. He’s actually pretty good about these things, probably because he’s a frequent source of gossip himself. When he has something to say, it’s never malicious and sometimes it’s even worth listening to. Once, he told her he heard a certain noble was look looking to sell his prized pegasus. Because of him, she was able to buy the pegasus before it was officially put on the market.

However, despite her no gossip policy she can’t help but say something when she finds Felix at breakfast (somehow ignoring his beautiful spread of eggs and bacon) glaring at what appears to be the infamous gazette.

“Relax, I’m sure no one realizes it’s you,” she says as she sits across from him.

“Excuse me?” He narrows his eyes.

“The”—she tilts her head to read the article—“‘tall dark-haired beauty.’ No one realizes that’s actually you, the not-so-tall right-hand man to the King.”

Felix explodes. “What? Just because I’m not a freak like—“ He cuts himself off to take deep breaths, a technique he’s been trying in recent months to keep his temper in check. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was reading this for clues to figure out who this woman is.”

“Let’s pretend that’s true. Why wouldn’t you just ask His Majesty?”

Felix clenches his jaw. “Because he won’t tell me. He’s being very secretive.”

“You’re a very bad liar, Felix. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Shut up! Would you stop being so loud?” He looks around the dining hall. This early in the morning almost no one is awake; the tables near them are empty. “Fine, you’re right. For some reason, they thought I was a woman and now they’ve made this whole thing up about us being engaged. We’re not. We’re friends, nothing more. Dimitri wanted to go somewhere people wouldn’t recognize him, that’s all. I was there to guard him.”

“It says here,” Ingrid reads, “that you two were seen ‘embracing’ on the balcony of the inn.” It says quite a bit more than that, but Felix hastily snatches the gazette from Ingrid’s sight.

“We’re not engaged.” Steam practically rises from Felix’s face. “This is—our relationship is temporary. Dimitri has to marry for the sake of the kingdom.”

“Hmm.” Ingrid takes a bite of her toast. “Did His Majesty say that?” It doesn’t sound at all like him.

“No, the fool won’t listen to me.”

“Is that why you’re keeping your… relationship a secret?” She almost says _courtship_ , which she doubts Felix would appreciate.

“Yes, that and I don’t need all of you bothering me about it.”

An idea occurs to her. “So if it became public knowledge… hmm.”

“What?”

“Nothing, just thinking out loud.” If Felix hasn’t realized it yet, that’s his problem. He’ll figure it out eventually.

_____

By the end of the day, the entire court is in an uproar over Dimitri’s mystery betrothed. Felix doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

They lucked out that only Dimitri was recognized. Felix wore his hair down during the trip as a form of disguise, as few have ever been privy to seeing him wear it that way. Apparently, the disguise worked _too_ well.

Stupid, foolish boar and his stupid, foolish ideas. As if a hat and dark clothes are enough to conceal identity. It's like he wasn’t even trying to be subtle, picking the most expensive suite at the inn to stay in with a balcony overlooking the lake. A popular, public lake with frequent visitors.

He can’t believe someone saw them do… _that_ on a balcony. He wants to die. He knew they were being reckless, but Dimitri’s tongue is ever so convincing.

Damn that boar. He doesn’t care about these things, but someone had to. This affair of theirs has been doomed from the start. Felix can get away with having some cousin inherit the dukedom, but Dimitri is the last of his bloodline—unless Rufus managed to have a bastard which doesn’t seem likely at this point.

It’s unfair, but that’s the way of the world. There are certain expectations the nobility have for Dimitri and he’s already done enough to provoke them in his continued efforts to give power to the common people. As much as Dimitri loathes to admit it, he needs the nobility’s support and pursuing an engagement with Felix will burn goodwill.

Felix won’t be the reason Dimitri can’t achieve his goals. If that means sacrificing his happiness, so be it. What they’ve already had is more than Felix deserves. All those years he spent pushing Dimitri away when he could have been with him, sharing their lives—he squandered all that precious time. This past year of stolen moments will have to be enough to satisfy him for the rest of his life.

If only that article was never published. They could have kept their relationship secret for another year or two before the nobles started _really_ demanding for Dimitri to wed. Unfortunately, Dimitri’s marital status is now at the forefront of every noble’s mind. Worse, they think Dimitri has already chosen a queen thanks to the gazette’s source claiming the trip was in regard to an engagement. It wasn’t—the trip was in celebration of their anniversary.

A year prior at Annette’s birthday party Sylvain goaded everyone into a drinking contest. He lost, horribly, with even Ashe showing him up. Felix made the mistake of telling Ingrid a drinking contest wasn’t like an eating contest; she used spite to fuel her victory against him. In the aftermath, Felix and Dimitri, both drunk, managed to fumble their way through dual confessions. It’s _mortifying_ to remember.

It’s also a moment Felix will cherish long after Dimitri marries some noblewoman and is no longer his to love.

The gazette’s source is so wrong it’s laughable. What person is so daring to claim closeness to Dimitri yet doesn’t know that much? He wants to find them and ask them. For that, he seeks out Dedue.

Dedue keeps a nondescript office halfway between Dimitri’s office and the offices of the royal guard. Officially, his position is difficult to describe: not a knight, and not a guard either, yet he has his hands in the affairs of both. Making him an Ambassador to Duscur has been thrown around, but so far it hasn’t happened. Unofficially though, Dedue is something of a spymaster, having taken over Gustave’s role from the war.

“You’ve seen the nonsense they’ve printed, I assume,” Felix says as he sits in front of Dedue’s desk.

The interior of Dedue’s office is filled with plants, all of them thriving despite the sparse sunlight from the windows. Being in it feels like someone stuck office furniture in a greenhouse. Felix isn’t a big fan of it, especially since Dedue planted a box of grass the castle cats can’t get enough of. He finds them sneaking into Dedue’s office constantly for a taste. Today, a tabby he’s been calling Boar II (after its mother Boar I) is chewing on the grass delightedly as he talks to Dedue.

“If you are referring to the gazette article regarding Dimitri’s trip with you, then yes, I have seen it.”

“I told him someone would recognize him. _I told him._ But he didn’t listen to me.”

“The trip was ill-advised.”

Felix scowls. It’s not that he disagrees with Dedue—on the contrary, he opposed the idea himself, vocally and continuously for weeks. It’s just—

“You know it’s not good for him to be locked up all the time. He needed the break.”

“You could have taken the guards.”

“He wanted the anonymity.”

“As you’ve said yourself, it’s obvious he would be recognized.”

“Even so, we couldn’t have taken guards. How would that look, the two of us—don’t be ridiculous.” They’re lucky—if it wasn’t for the castle’s thick walls, they would have been found out a long time ago.

Dedue is quite fed up with him. “If you did not insist on this charade of secrecy, the guards would be able to do their jobs and make sure His Majesty is protected.”

“Don’t turn this around on me. You know why things must be this way. And he wasn’t unprotected– _I_ was there. I’m more than capable of handling any threats myself.”

“As admirable as your confidence is, I doubt you were without distraction. If this article is to be believed, you were out on the balcony with His Majesty in clear view of a sniper.”

Felix clenches his fist. “Stop. I didn’t come here to argue with you about what is past. Nothing like this will happen again, as I doubt we’ll be together for much longer.”

The annoyance on Dedue’s face is taken over by surprise. “Has something happened?”

“That dammed article is what happened! I just want to know who’s behind it. Even if Dimitri was recognized, the article claims to have a source close to him.”

"I assumed they were lying given the inaccuracies."

It’s a fair assumption but— “My gut tells me there’s someone behind it.”

“Your gut.” Dedue looks skeptical.

“I don’t know how else to describe it, but I’m never wrong about these things. Don’t forget this concerns Dimitri as well. If someone is giving out his secrets, I want to know who they are.”

Dedue considers his words. “I will look into it further.”

“Good, keep me informed of anything you may find.”

He bids Dedue farewell, feeling slightly hopeful that at least he’ll soon know who has ruined his life.

_____

Dedue contemplates Felix’s request. Under the right circumstances—enough coin to make it worthwhile—the gazette will be willing to give up their source’s identity. Most people likely imagine the information he gathers are through threats of violence, but in truth that’s rarely—if ever—the case. It’s coin, not violence, that gets people to talk. The art of intelligence gathering then is learning how not to pay more than something is worth.

Before he resorts to bribery, however, he heads to Dimitri’s office. Felix might not have noticed anyone suspicious during the trip, but his focus dangerously narrows in Dimitri’s presence making him an unreliable source of information (all the more reason Dedue wishes Felix would allow the royal guards to do their jobs).

“Dedue.” Dimitri greets him with a smile. “Goodness, is it dinner time already?”

“Not quite, I’m afraid I’m here on business.”

He gives Dimitri a brief overview of the situation and Felix’s request for information on the culprit. “Did you see anyone you might have recognized? A face that felt familiar but you couldn’t quite place?”

“No, nothing of the sort. Not a single soul recognized us, except for the gazette writer I informed about us being there.”

Dedue stares at him.

“I can see you’re surprised,” Dimitri comments dryly.

“You are… the anonymous source?” Something about that doesn’t add up.

“Oh no, that was the Archbishop.” He looks a little flustered. “I didn’t tell her to—that is—ah. Perhaps if you’ll allow me to explain my reasoning?”

“Please do,” Dedue says a little too forcefully.

Dimitri arches a brow at him. “You’re aware we’ve been keeping our relationship private, but do you know why?”

“I was under the impression it was a mutual agreement, but given recent developments it seems I was mistaken.”

“You would be correct in your amendment. Felix is operating under the notion that I’m willing to end our relationship and marry someone more suitable. I am not.” Dimitri rests his elbows on his desk and entwines his fingers together as if in prayer. “I considered what to do as he refuses to listen to reason, and came to the conclusion that if our relationship is no longer a secret, he won’t be able to neatly end it. Unfortunately, things didn’t go according to plan. I leaked information of my whereabouts to a certain gazette, thinking they would recognize us both. They did not.”

It’s difficult for Dedue to imagine someone seeing Felix and believing him to be a woman, but he supposes if they’re far enough away that might do it.

“A roundabout way of doing things,” Dedue comments neutrally.

“You don’t approve. Don’t bother denying it, I can see it in your face. In truth, I no longer know what I was thinking as well. I probably should have reconsidered things when the Archbishop so enthusiastically agreed to assist me. But it’s too late for regrets; the article is out there. Unfortunately, it’s made a mess of things and I don’t know how to fix it.”

Dedue has his thoughts on Felix and his rather difficult personality, but those things are irrelevant in the face of Dimitri’s feelings. He looks miserable contemplating how he’s ruined things with Felix. The both of them are really too much.

“Your plan may have had its flaws but the original premise has promise.”

“How so?” Dimitri asks warily.

“Felix values actions over words. Have you considered simply publicly courting him?”

Dimitri looks confused. “As in—just doing it?”

“Yes.”

“That’s—hmm.” He sits back in his chair. “Interesting.”

Dedue can practically see the thoughts swirling in his head. He smiles softly, unnoticed by Dimitri.

It’s a testament to how far Dimitri has come that he’s willing to disregard Felix’s wishes in this matter. His actions might come across as selfish, but Dedue can only see Dimitri’s demands of happiness as a good thing. In all else, Dimitri has been forcing change in Fódlan. Isn’t it unfair if he’s the only one that doesn’t get to benefit from this new world he’s built?

_____

“What,” Felix screeches the moment he enters Dimitri’s office (Dimitri’s guards having failed him yet again), “is this?” He waves a notice bearing the royal seal, one of several dozen copies that have been posted throughout the streets of Fhirdiad, in Dimitri’s face.

“Good morning, Felix.” Dimitri gets up from his desk to greet him. “You look exceptionally radiant today.” He gives Felix a small peck on his forehead, the easiest place for him to reach without having to painfully bend.

Felix puffs up and jumps back like a startled cat. “Stop that. Answer my question.”

“I’m more than happy to read the notice for you.” He grabs the original draft sitting on his desk. “Let’s see: ‘His Majesty, King of United Fódlan is delighted to announce his engagement to His Grace, Duke of Fraldarius—‘“

“When exactly,” Felix snarls, “did we get engaged?” He takes a step forward to poke Dimitri in the chest.

Dimitri smiles. When he thought over Dedue’s suggestion he realized he needed to be bolder than a simple courtship. Is it fair of him? No. But he’s tired of dragging this out.

“Did you forget? You might have considering the events that followed. When we stepped out onto the balcony that last morning, I asked if you would like to spend the rest of your life with me. You said yes, several times in fact.”

“That’s not—I didn’t mean it that way and you know it.”

“Is that so? Are you suggesting you meant it in regard to eternal friendship? I do value your friendship, of course, but I feel we must consider the context of your response.”

“And what context is that?”

“‘Embracing passionately on a balcony during the early morning hours, uncaring for any passerby that might be subjected to their sensual display of affection.’”

“Did you seriously memorize that ridiculous article?”

“It has a certain turn of phrase, does it not?”

“I’ve been running around doing damage control because of that stupid gazette article and you dare to quote it at me? And that was before you—you did all this!” He waves the notice again. “I don’t even know where to begin fixing things. Everyone has seen it!”

“That was the intention.” Dimitri removes the notice from Felix’s hand and sets it on his desk without looking. “I will not concern myself with the opinions of others when it comes to those I love. Perhaps you forget, but there are those who demand I be selective in my friendships based on fortune, status, and ancestry. Do you suggest I listen to them as well?”

“Of course not. But that’s different. There are things I can’t give you.” Pain laces Felix’s voice; he hunches into himself.

“What I want is _you_ , Felix. The rest we’ll figure out together.” He pulls Felix into his arms and holds him tight.

“That’s irresponsible,” Felix says, his voice muffled from Dimitri’s embrace.

“Do you find fault in Ashe’s conduct as a lord?”

“What? Why are you bringing up Ashe?”

“He’s not Lonato’s son by blood but he’s carried House Gaspard into prosperity. Don’t you think so?”

“Well, yes—“

“The current Margravine Edmund has performed admirably in her role as well. Didn’t you praise a report she sent the other day? Were you aware she’s a distant relation to the former Margrave Edmund, adopted after her family passed?”

“No, I wasn’t aware.”

Dimitri thinks he gets the point. “You’re worried about a problem that doesn’t exist. Unless you would like to suggest passing down my Crest is more important than my happiness, in which case I’m certain Sylvain is willing to set you straight on why that’s a miserable path to tread.”

Felix half buries his face in Dimitri’s collar. “You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you? What if I simply wish not to be some sort of trophy? What if I would prefer to keep my privacy and not have guards following me around everywhere?”

“If you wish to disregard safety protocols that’s your choice.” Felix snorts. “But don’t believe for a moment I’ll stop considering you my closest advisor, no matter your decision. Are these your only concerns?”

Felix looks up at him finally. “Can we really have this?”

“If you stop finding excuses to turn me down, then yes, I believe we can.”

“Fine then. I can tell when I’ve been outmaneuvered.”

Dimitri contorts his spine to kiss Felix’s pout away.

“Just to confirm,” Dimitri says in good humor, “that was you saying yes, correct?”

“Did you need me to issue a proclamation and hang it from every street sign in Fhirdiad? Or perhaps—should I leak it to the gazettes?”

“Ah.” Dimitri averts his eyes guiltily. “So you figured out that was me.”

“No, but I had my suspicions, which you’ve just confirmed.” Dimitri winces. “I should have known—you really _weren’t_ trying to appear disguised. You’re lucky the gazette didn’t sell the information to someone that might have done you harm.”

“I had you there to protect me, didn’t I?”

“Dimitri, I didn’t even notice when we were seen on the balcony.” He sighs. “You’ve done a lot of unnecessary things lately. How are you planning on making up for it?” Though his tone is harsh he looks happy and relaxed like the way he was during their trip. A far cry from the Felix of the past few days. For all his protests and complaints, he wants a future with Dimitri. He’s just been too afraid to ask for one.

Overcome with emotion, Dimitri lifts Felix off the ground and into his arms.

“Dimitri. _Boar._ What are you doing?”

Dimitri walks them to the door. The guards look briefly surprised when he opens it before schooling their expressions into neutrality.

“I’ll be canceling this morning’s meetings,” Dimitri says without a hint of shame. In his arms, Felix hides his face. “Something urgent has come up. See to it that no one is let in.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” they say, carefully avoiding looking at Felix.

“Thank you,” Dimitri says, closing the door.

_____

Dimitri and Felix hold a small dinner for the former Blue Lions in celebration of their engagement. A larger, more formal banquet will be arranged in the coming months but with the difficulties of Byleth’s schedule, she can’t guarantee herself or Mercedes will be there. She suspects that’s why Dimitri decided to hold a smaller gathering while they’re still in Fhirdiad. In a few weeks, she and Mercedes will be in Derdriu for the summer, then Enbarr in the fall, before returning home to Garreg Mach for the winter. All the traveling feels like a return to her childhood. She finds she doesn’t mind it.

“I can’t believe you kept such a secret from me,” Mercedes chides, though she doesn’t sound particularly upset about it. There’s a light flush to her face from the wine she’s been drinking; Byleth thinks her the loveliest woman in the world.

“Dimitri asked it of me.” Byleth shrugs. She would never keep a secret from Mercedes that truly mattered, but this wasn’t such a case.

“I knew the Archbishop was in on it!” Annette proclaims cheerfully. “I still can’t believe you kidnapped His Majesty for a vacation, Felix.”

Felix’s eyes bulge. “That’s not how it happened at all! What lies have you been telling them, Dimitri?”

Dimitri raises his hands in innocent confusion. “I haven’t said anything.”

“Oh? Was it your idea, Dimitri?” Mercedes asks.

“Yes, it was,” Felix snaps. “He came up with the idiotic plan to trick his guards on his own.”

“Which I must apologize once more for, Ashe,” Dimitri adds hastily, “It will never happen again.”

Dedue makes a noise that makes it clear he doesn’t believe Dimitri in the slightest.

“What I can’t believe,” Sylvain says with a smirk, “is that His Majesty and Felix were getting frisky on a balcony in broad daylight.”

Dimitri blushes and hides his mouth behind his hand.

“Sylvain!” Felix fumes.

“I really didn’t need that image in my head when I’m trying to eat,” Ingrid says.

“Why are you the one blushing!” Felix snaps at a flustered Dimitri. “It was _your_ idea.”

“Please, Felix. I was simply remembering and my thoughts strayed.”

Sylvain laughs, truly entertained. Byleth lets out a giggle herself seeing Dimitri’s forlorn expression.

Felix makes a noise that brings to mind a boiling kettle. “Stop remembering then!”

“You know,” Ashe says, “I thought Felix’s feelings were unrequited since His Majesty is so good at keeping his thoughts hidden. It’s actually really nice seeing you two like this.”

Everyone agrees, further mortifying the pair.

“To His Majesty and Felix!” Sylvain says, holding his wine glass in the air.

“To His Majesty—”

“To Dimitri—”

“—and Felix!” the Blue Lions and Byleth happily proclaim, seven wine glasses clinking pleasantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to write some differing POVs/tones after the last two things I wrote, one of which isn’t published yet since it’s for the christmas exchange 🎁🎄 can’t wait to feast myself on dimlix for christmas!


End file.
